The Pages
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: NOTE: i am submitting a couple of incomplete works just because, so please enjoy. Countries and Races that pitter out don't just vanish or the world would no remember them, instead they are taken to The Pages Rest Home in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle where they are kept alive by their names living on in history books. Plz R


Sometimes countries disappeared.

Empires too.

Even races of people vanished without any real trace.

And they become nothing but names in History books, straight forward names on the page to be taught and forgotten just as quickly.

Common knowledge was that those people and their representatives just vanished, never to be seen again but it was far from the truth.

There was a small island in the middle of The Bermuda Triangle, out of sight and mind, there was a beautiful mansion with a huge garden and within its huge walls resided all the fallen and lost people.

The Pages rest-home was the main reason the representatives of the fallen countries, empires and races still partly existed; the woman who ran it, Miss Bermuda, kept their names in the history books so they could keep their bodies, as long as they were remembered they could stay.

Ancient Greece was one of the most famous to get out of The Pages, so much of his nationality had been dug up and researched Miss Bermuda had allowed him back into his country.

Many still remained and were happy; nobody ever went to The Pages since nobody found about it until their nationality fell and Miss Bermuda went to collect them.

The only person who visited was Gilbert of Prussia, in truth he was meant to be a resident of The Pages but when he had arrived with the Holy Roman Empire shortly after his fall, Gilbert was already looking after his little brother Ludwig.

Also since The Teutonic Knights had been a race of people they had neither been large nor missed Miss Bermuda didn't force him to stay.

Little Holy Rome had remained in The Pages, as the centuries past he became more the child he embodied but relished in it and found happiness; Miss Bermuda gave the tiny blond a whole section of the garden to himself, part with flowerbeds and a small fish pond, while his room was filled with paintings of his beloved Feli.

Dressed in nothing but a white, Christening-like outfit, like any country waiting to be founded he found joy in listening to music in his part of the garden or improving his artwork.

"hey. My awesome little empire!" Gilbert's loud voice broke the calming atmosphere surrounding Holy Rome.

The little blond looked up at the albino as he added the final brush-stroke to his latests portrait of Feli; over the years Holy Rome had got used to Gilbert appearing randomly to check-up on him, it became more frequent after Ludwig got big enough.

Gilbert strode over to the eternal little empire and scooped him up; the painting equipment clattered to the ground, staining the grass all manner of colours.

"have you been daydreaming?" Gilbert teased.

Holy Rome flushed lightly, Feli constantly plagued his mind, even after Gilbert told him that the Italian was actually a boy, "i was enjoying the silence." he protested lightly.

The ex-knight threw himself down on the edge of the little pond, kicking off his huge boots and dipping his feet in the cool water, "miss me?" he asked and tickled Holy Rome.

Giggling Holy Rome batted the Prussian man away, "how's Feli?" he demanded, like everytime he saw Gilbert.

"i don't know why you don't let me bring him here!" Gilbert exclaimed, "he's only with Luddy."

Sadness set in Holy Rome's heart, of course he knew where Feli was, Gilbert had told him many years ago but he forced himself not to allow his love see him like he was; the little blond resolved to let Feli think he was dead, a final goodbye.

After a long silence Gilbert gave a huge sigh, "the Italian is fine. Chewing Luddy's ear about pasta or some sort."

the information made Holy Rome happy, just glad to know his love was happy, even if it was without him.

Gilbert sighed heavily, he hated telling Holy Rome about Feli, knowing it only made the tiny blond sad to know just how happy the Italian was without him; like usual whenever Gilbert visited Holy Rome fell asleep in his arms, the albino quickly following.

Despite the sun shining on his face, the peaceful birdsong in his ears and the whole calming presence of The Pages the Prussian dreamt of the dreaded night he found Holy Rome and the events that followed.

_It was a horrific sight, blood and smoke everywhere, bodies dead or partially at least were strewn everywhere Gilbert looked._

_It was hard to tell at first which side had won, everything was a mix of blood and mud._

_Used to the smells of war Gilbert ploughed through the dead bodies with his knights close behind him._

"_think anyone survived?" one knight asked curiously._

"_any who did have run away." the Prussian answered bitterly._

_The knights continued through, occasionally checking bodies for life but non were found._

_Suddenly something snagged on the heel of Gilbert's boot, glancing down the albino saw a tiny, dirty hand gripping his boot like a lifeline._

"_sir! It's a child." a younger knight gasped, pulling the French flag that covered the body._

_A small child dressed in black, a stout knife plunged into his back, every inch of his short body covered in dirt and blood._

_Carefully Gilbert pulled the knife out, hating the French words carved on the blade, and turned the child over, "p-please." the child's voice was barely a whisper, had there been anyone else Gilbert wouldn't have heard him._

"_what is your name?" the Prussian asked firmly, leaning over the dirty child._

_Dazed out blue eyes looked past Gilbert, towards the raining sky, "i can-cannot die." he gasped out, tears filling his eyes._

"_sir?" a knight handed their leader a small sword._

_Although dirty Gilbert instantly recognised the Holy Roman Empire symbol on the handle, with a soft sigh the Prussian scooped the child, "let's go."_

_sitting in his own tent Gilbert watched the little blond sleep, having cleaned him up some and wrapped his wound the albino deemed that the child would live but his empire was gone._

_All through the night Holy Rome had cried and muttered feverishly in his sleep about a little love that was waiting for him._

_Suddenly the opening of his tent was pulled open, a woman with thick brown hair pulled up from its long curls, a pale face with dark red lips and a frilly blue dress she carried a huge book with her._

"_sorry to disturb you, is that The Holy Roman Empire?" her voice was strong._

_Gilbert stood and reached for his sword, "you French?" he growled._

_The woman rolled her eyes, "my name is Miss Bermuda, I have come to take Holy Roman Empire to The Pages rest-home." she opened her book and scribbled something down, "since his Empire had fallen I am to take him there."_

"_Take him away?" the Prussian asked slowly._

_Miss Bermuda nodded, "bring him if you wish, come with me." and with that she left the tent._

_Even though he didn't know her Gilbert gently lifted the still unconscious blond and followed Miss Bermuda to a carriage._

_Gilbert didn't want to leave anyone in charge, there was no fighting to be done so he felt no responsibility for leaving without a word and his new little brother was safe in their homeland._

_Miss Bermuda didn't say a word for the whole trip, even though the carriage trip lasted two days before they reached a boat by the sea._

"_there is a doctor on the ship that can bring him back to the world of the living." Miss Bermuda finally said._

"_i want to come with you." Gilbert insisted, still cradling the little blond._

_With a shrug Miss Bermuda lead them onto the boat; true to her word a doctor healed Holy Rome's injury and he finally woke up._

"_what happened?" Holy Rome asked instantly, his voice still soft and hoarse._

_So Gilbert told him what had happened, as much as he could remember or guess, including a French solider nearly killing him._

_When the Prussian finally finished Holy Rome burst into noisy tears, burying his face in his hands and bawling for a long time._

"_but she's waiting for me!" the little blond cried, "i promised to go back."_

_not knowing what else to say Gilbert placed a hand on the little blond's head, "i'm sorry."_

_Holy Rome didn't stop crying till the arrived at The Pages, he kicked and screamed as Gilbert carried him inside, frantic to get back to his little love._

"_you'll be happy here." Miss Bermuda said as she showed him a room, "many are."_

"_but, Feli." Holy Rome sniffed._

_Miss Bermuda ignored his crying, although she was the caring sort she had good experience with criers and had learnt to ignore it; she showed them both the beautiful garden._

"_i will visit you." Gilbert said softly as Holy Rome slowly looked around the lush garden._

_After a day Gilbert left, he had to go back to see his younger brother, Ludwig but he kept to his word and visited Holy Rome._

_For the first couple of times the little blond said nothing, but his tears had stopped, soon he began asking for art supplies and showed his work to Gilbert on his visits; slowly he began to smile._

Gilbert woke suddenly to find Holy Rome splashing his face with dirty paint water, "wake up, I already painted you like that twice." he told the Prussian with a pout.

Laughing lightly Gilbert sat up, rubbing sleep and water from his face, "i thought you liked my visits?" he teased, liking the feeling of soft grass beneath his bare feet.

Holy Rome folded his artwork away, handing over a painting of Gilbert asleep with his feet dipped in the pond; it was good for a child, better than his first artworks.

"i do, but not when you sleep for so long." the little blond said with a small smile, "it's dinnertime."

sitting in a room filled with fallen countries and races was always a bit unnerving for Gilbert, since he could have been one of them, but there was always a huge selection of food.

Suddenly someone very familiar appeared in the hall doorway; Ludwig was hard to miss at well over six foot tall in a sharp blue military coat, the British Arthur stood beside him in a green suit, Kiki was writing frantically in a small notebook everything Miss Bermuda was saying and just behind Ludwig the albino spotted a shaking hair curl.

Panic leapt through Gilbert, even though he had argued with Holy Rome to bring Feli to The Pages he definitely didn't want the little blond to be sad.

"be back, ate too much, gunna be sick." Gilbert quickly said to Holy Rome as he leapt from his seat.

Without a second thought he pushed the small group away from the doorway and down the hall, "what are you doing Gilbert?" Miss Bermuda asked calmly.

Turning on the dark haired woman, "what am I doing? What the hell are you doing showing these lot around? How the hell did get here?" Gilbert asked quickly, not sure which one he wanted answering first.

"Kiku was interested." Ludwig butt in, a monotone voice and face.

The albino was about to argue and tell them to go away when he heard small footfalls behind him, "Gilbert? Who's here?" Holy Rome asked softly.

Turning sharply on his heel Gilbert picked the little blond up and marched out of the building; sitting in silence of the garden the Prussian didn't say anything, just held Holy Rome tightly.

"what's wrong?" Holy Rome's little voice finally broke through Gilbert's rampant thoughts.

About to answer Gilbert heard someone approaching him from behind, panicking the Prussian quickly turned around, keeping Holy Rome out of sight; Ludwig was looking at his brother funny.

"what did you run for? I thought my awesome brother didn't run from anything." Ludwig said almost mockingly.

Gilbert said nothing, he saw the shaking curl of Feli still hiding behind his younger brother, turning away again he tried to curl protectively around Holy Rome.

"you guys shouldn't be here. This is for fallen places only." Gilbert ground out.

"it's only a bit of research brother." Ludwig stated softly, "plus Feli-"

"quiet!" Gilbert drowned his younger brother out quickly, standing he covered Holy Rome's blond hair and stormed past Ludwig, "you have to leave."

Gilbert sat distraught in Holy Rome's art covered room with the little blond looking at him curiously but not saying anything.

The door opened with a small squeak, Arthur stood leisurely in the doorway, a knowing smile on his lips, "aren't you over-dramatic." he teased lightly.

"hello. What country are you?" Holy Rome asked innocently.

Walking calmly inside the room, being sure to shut the door, the Brit picked up the little blond and sat with him on the bed, "i'm England, and who were you?" he asked softly.

"none of your business." Gilbert snapped, glaring at them both.

Holy Rome pouted and ignored Gilbert childishly, "i was The Holy Roman Empire." he stated proudly.

Arthur nodded, "i guessed as much." he hummed, enjoying the slightly stunned look on Gilbert's face, "of come off it, you don't come to a place like this and expect to see nothing." he laughed lightly.

"want to see my art?" Holy Rome asked and jumped off Arthur's knee.

While Holy Rome was busy finding the right art books to show his guest Gilbert sat next to the Brit, "don't mention the little Italian." he hissed softly.

Arthur scoffed, "i am not a fool." he hissed back with a smile.

The little blond showed Arthur his artwork till it was pitch black outside the window and he announced the he should be leaving.

"will you come back?" Holy Rome asked.

Arthur patted the little blond's head affectionately, "i'll come with Gilbert next time he visits." he promised softly and then left.

The albino was glad to see their ship pull away, it light quickly disappearing into the vast ocean, Gilbert stood on the docks holding Holy Rome's hand tightly.

"Feli was with them, wasn't he?" Holy Rome's little voice broke through the night.

"he was." the Prussian sighed, "i'm sorry." he added sincerely.

Holy Rome tightened his grip on Gilbert's hand, "it's okay, probably for the best." his voice was choked and fell asleep that night with tears in his eyes.

It was months before Gilbert went to The Pages again, mostly because he felt guilty about the last time and he was finally forced to go when Arthur questioned him.

"how's little Holy Rome?" the Brit asked one day after a meeting.

Gripped the beer bottle in his hand Gilbert avoided his eye, "i would't know." he said through gritted teeth.

"let's go visit him." Arthur insisted and just like that the pair were off in the Brit's old pirate ship.

What Gilbert didn't expect to already see a small military ship at the docks of The Pages, panic setting in when he noticed the German flag fluttering from the top.


End file.
